fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trzeba zabić tę miłość: Nie, nie trzeba
Fineasz i Izabela chodzą razem do colledge i się spotykają, chodzą na randki itp. Jednak na pewnej randce tajemnicze dwie osoby obserwują Finbelę. Jedna osoba chce zniszczyć tą miłość, a druga nie. Bohaterowie *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Chłopiec *Dziewczynka *Kelner Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Witam was kochani. Albo nie. Nie jesteście kochani. To ja raczej jestem kochana. Dobra, do rzeczy: ja i cała ekipa serialu w tym odcinku nie wystąpimy, ponieważ ten epizod dzieje się 8 lat później. Opowiada o przyszłości trójkąta i jego dziewczyny jak chodzą na studia. Bla bla bla bla. Pewnie będziecie tęsknić za mną? Och, wiem. Bo ja za wami nie. Ale może i wystąpię później, gdy tylko ukradnę Duśkowi wehikuł czasu. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Trzeba zabić tę miłość: Nie, nie trzeba Moranica (narrator): No to tak jak wspomniałam wcześniej. Ja na razie w tym odcinku się nie pojawiłam. Ja tu tylko jestem narratorem i opowiadam wam historię. A, więc było to tak: gdy ten trójkąt pocałował swoją żabę na środku ulicy - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego niektórzy się wzruszyli, że się całowali na środku ulicy. To dlaczego nie mogli się tam dup****? Byłoby bardziej ciekawiej, co nie? - i wtedy po tym całuśnym pocałunku stali się oficjalnie parą wodną. Nie, nie wodną. Tylko parą pomiędzy chłopem, a babą. Kontynuując moją narrację, dwa tygodnie później trójkącik przyszedł na uczelnię spotkać się ze swoją ukochaną. Niezwykłe, oni chodzili na te same wykłady, które pewnie trwały wieczność. Marnowały mój cenny czas. Nasza parka po skończonych wykładach codziennie - oni chyba nie potrafią bez siebie żyć, skoro się tak codziennie spotykają - codziennie się spotykali i chodzili na te randki. Oni po prostu robili to samo przez cały tydzień. Wykład --> randka --> seks. Wykład --> randka --> seks. Wykład --> randka --> seks. No ja nie mogę! Ja bym tak nie wytrzymała. Już po pierwszej randce bym go zdradziła. Ale na pewnej randce gdy byli w parku coś zaczęło się dziać. Po randce nie było seksu! Ale nie o tym niezwykłym wydarzeniu mowa jest. Chodzi o to, że ktoś ich obserwował i to nie byłam ja. Sama się dziwię, ale pewnie bym usnęła przy tych randkach. No dobra. Koniec mojej narracji. Wracamy do odcinka. (Podczas narracji Moranicy na ekranie pojawiały się sceny przedstawiające Fineasza i Izabelę) (W parku; Fineasz siedzi na ławce i czeka na Izabelę z różą. Izabela przychodzi) Izabela: Cześć kochanie! Fineasz: Cześć kotku! (Całuje ją na przywitanie) Fineasz: (daje jej różę) To dla ciebie. Izabela: (rumieni się) Och, nie musiałeś. Fineasz: Nie musisz się rumienić mój ty promyczku. Izabela: To co będziemy dziś robić? Fineasz: Przygotowałem coś specjalnego dla nas. Najpierw (...) (Tymczasem w krzakach siedzą jakieś dwie osoby) Osoba 1 (kobieta): O tak! Dajesz Fineasz! (do osoby 2) Ej, nie wierć się tak! Osoba 2 (mężczyzna): No co? Muszę ich jakoś obserwować. By uważnie widzieć co robią. Trzeba zabić tę miłość! Osoba 1: Nie, nie trzeba. Oni są dla siebie stworzeni. Osoba 2: Wcale, że nie! Osoba 1: Dobrze, że poszłam z tobą, bo tak to by nas już tutaj prawdopodobnie nie było. Osoba 2: On powinien być z Vanessą! Osoba 1: Finnessa? Nie zgadzam się. Osoba 2: Ej, gdzie oni są? Osoba 1: Poszli. Osoba 2: Muszę ich cały czas obserwować i zniszczyć im związek. (Osoba 2, czyli chłopiec wybiega z krzaków i biegnie szukać Finbeli) Osoba 1: O nie! Nie pozwolę na to! (Osoba 1, czyli dziewczynka biegnie za nim) (Fineasz i Izabela siedzą w innej części parku na pikniku) Fineasz: Czy to nie romantyczne? Izabela: Piknik pod gwiazdami. (Fineasz powoli zbliża się do ust Izabeli i zaczyna ją całować. Dziewczyna to odwzajemnia.) (Na miejsce przybywają osoby, które chowały się w krzakach) Osoba 2/chłopiec: No nie! Całują się. Muszę ich jakoś powstrzymać. Osoba 1/dziewczynka: Och, jakie to słodkie i romantyczne. Piknik pod gwiazdami. Jeszcze się całują. Awww... Chłopiec: Fuj! Nie rozumiem jak ciebie to może nie obrzydzać? Dziewczynka: Bo to normalne jak się chłopak całuje ze swoją dziewczyną. Chłopiec: No wiem, ale to są nasi rodzice. I to jeszcze jak byli młodymi dorosłymi. Dla mnie to ohyda. Dziewczynka: Przesadzasz. (Fineasz zaczyna całować Izabelę po szyi i zbliża się coraz bardziej w dół) Izabela: Fineasz... Fineasz: Tak? Izabela: Może nie róbmy tego tutaj. To miejsce publiczne. (Fineasz rozgląda się po parku i ludzie dziwnie się na nich patrzą) Fineasz: Ach, racja. Może... może chodźmy stąd. (Fineasz i Izabela odchodzą, a na ich miejsce spada wielki głaz) Dziewczynka: Czy ty oszalałeś?! Chciałeś ich zabić?! Chłopiec: Ale to nie byłem ja! (Chłopiec i dziewczynka idą za rodzicami) (Na ich miejsce przybywa Moranica w wehikule czasu Dundersztyca z odcinka Tata żyje?!) Moranica: A nie mówiłam, że go ukradnę? Witam ludziska! Oto ja, Moranica przybyła do was! Jestem ciekawa czy ten chłopiec rozwali im związek... I dlatego tu jestem, żeby ich obserwować. Przyniosłam popcorn. Bez jedzenia to ja nikogo nie śledzę. (Moranica idzie za nimi) (W kinie) Izabela: Widzę, że teraz wybrałeś kino. Fineasz: Tak. Jest ciemno i nikt nie będzie nas widział. (Fineasz chce się z nią "pobawić", lecz Iza go odsuwa) Izabela: Fineasz, nie teraz. Mieliśmy oglądać film, a nie romansować. Fineasz: Dobra. (Fineasz obejmuje dziewczynę i razem oglądają film zajadając popcorn) (Na tylnych krzesłach siedzi chłopiec z lornetką) Chłopiec: Ta, jasne. Nikt was nie widzi. Właśnie się mylicie! Ja was widzę. Dziewczynka: Bu! Chłopiec: Aaa! Ludzie w kinie: Cii.. Chłopiec: Przestraszyłaś mnie. A w ogóle co ty tu robisz? Dziewczynka: Pilnuję cię. (do kina przychodzi Moranica) Moranica: Witam ludziska! Ludzie w kinie: Cii.. Moranica: No dobra, dobra. Będę cicho. (w filmie) Mężczyzna: Jasmine, ja... ja... chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć, ale... ja.. ja.. Moranica: Gadaj szybciej, bo zaraz się tu zes**m na twoje jaja! Ludzie w kinie: Cii.. (kilkanaście minut później) Kobieta: Nie! Brian, nie umieraj! (Brian umiera) Kobieta: Nie! (płacze) Moranica: Dobrze, że już umarłeś, bo mi się już robiło niedobrze na twój widok, a jak patrzyłam na twoją śmierć to aż płakałam ze szczęścia. (kilkanaście minut później) Moranica: O, ku*wa! Ru***ją się w wannie. Teraz bądźcie wszyscy cicho, bo jak nie to przyjdę do was w nocy. Wiem, gdzie mieszkacie. (kilkanaście minut później) Moranica: Serio? Już nie będzie scen erotycznych? Nie opłaca wam się to oglądać, bo i tak na końcu okaże się, że to jego brat bliźniak. (ludzie w kinie zaczynają buczeć i wychodzić z kina) Moranica: Wychodzicie? O, super! Więcej miejsca dla mnie. Chłopiec: W sumie dobrze, że to straszydło wyrzuciło wszystkich z kina, bo tak to jesteśmy tylko my, oni i to bezimienne stworzenie. Dziewczynka: A co im chcesz zrobić? Chłopiec: Nic. (chłopiec podchodzi do Moranicy) Chłopiec: Przepraszam, czy mógłbym pożyczyć to picie? Chce mi się pić, a ja nie... Moranica: Nie! Chłopiec: A ja chcę tylko oblać moją mamę. Moranica: Trzymaj! (chłopiec bierze picie i oblewa Izabelę sokiem) Izabela: No nie! Moja bluzka! Teraz mi widać stanik! (Fineasz ciąga bluzkę i jest w samej podkoszulce) Fineasz: Ubierz to. Izabela: Dziękuję. (ciąga swoją bluzkę i zakłada ubranie Fineasza) Myślałam, że się będziesz ze mnie śmiał. Fineasz: Ja? Z ciebie? Nigdy. Chłopiec: Myślałem, że się uda, a on... ech. Dziewczynka: Ten nasz tata jest taki romantyczny. On zawsze poradzi coś na każdą sytuację. (Moranica zaczyna się głośno śmiać) Izabela: Może już wyjdziemy stąd? Fineasz: Dobra. (Fineasz i Izabela wychodzą, a ich dzieci za nimi) Moranica: O, matko! Coś mi wpadło do gardła. Ej, gdzie podziały się nasze gołąbeczki?! (W restauracji) Izabela: Dziękuję, że nawet zabrałeś mnie po tym incydencie do restauracji. Fineasz: Nie ma sprawy. Musimy coś zjeść przed naszą nocną zabawą. (Chłopiec i dziewczynka siedzą przy jakimś stoliku) Chłopiec: Nie łapię. Dlaczego po tym incydencie zabrał ją jeszcze do restauracji? Dziewczynka: Bo to miłość braciszku. (Moranica siedzi sama przy jakimś stoliku) Kelner: Czy mogę coś pani/panu podać? Moranica: Jestem facetem! Ech, nie! Babką! Kelner: To co panienka poprosi? Moranica: Zgniłego szczura z grilla. Kelner: Nie ma go w menu. Moranica: To spierniczaj stąd! Ja tu przyszłam tylko po to by poobserwować tamtą dwójkę. Kelner: A może chcesz lornetkę? Moranica: Pewnie! (Przy stoliku chłopca i dziewczynki) Chłopiec: Ej, przypomnij mi czego mama nie lubi. Dziewczynka: Brokułów. O nie! Chłopiec: O tak! (Kelner przychodzi do Fineasza i Izabeli) Kelner: Proszę! (daje im dania) (Fineasz i Izabela otwierają dania) Izabela: Ej, ale to są brokuły. Przecież wiedziałeś o tym, że ich nie lubię. Fineasz: Ale ja zamówiłem coś innego. Jak chcesz to możesz zjeść moją kolację, ja zjem twoje. Izabela: Dobra. (zaczyna jeść, lecz wypluwa to) Fuj! W środku też są brokuły. Dlaczego zamówiłeś taką kolację? Fineasz: Kelner najwyraźniej pomylił zamówienia. (Przy stoliku samotnej Moranicy) Moranica: Nie jestem samotna! Jak będą zamawiać wino to im chyba podmienię, żeby było ciekawiej. (Kelner przynosi Fineaszowi i Izabeli wino) Fineasz: Mógłby pan otworzyć? (Kelner otwiera wino i nagle całe wino wylewa się na Izabelę, bo zostało wytrząśnięte) Izabela: Co?! I teraz jestem cała mokra! Moranica: Hahaha! A nie mówiłam, że będzie ciekawiej? Chłopiec: Ja nic z tym winem nie zrobiłem, a tu taka niespodzianka! Hahaha! Dziewczynka: No nie. Izabela: Fineasz, ja chyba już sobie pójdę. (Izabela wstaje) Fineasz: Nie! Czekaj! (Fineasz wstaje i klęka przed Izabelą) Fineasz: Izabelo, czy... Chłopiec: Co?! Nie! Dziewczynka: O rajciu! Nie sądziłam, że to już. Moranica: Eee... że co?! Nie! Fineasz! Fineasz: Ja? Moranica: Tak, ty! Ej, nie uwierzysz. Wreszcie zapamiętałam twoje imię. Fineasz: Zaraz! Kim ty jesteś?! Moranica: Nieważne! Fineasz: Czy to... Moranica? Moranica: Tak. Fineasz: Dlaczego jesteś taka sama, jak osiem lat temu? Moranica: Bo przybyłam tu z wehikułem czasu Duśka. Fineasz: To co ode mnie chcesz? Moranica: Czy ty chcesz sobie życie zmarnować?! Nie żeń się z nią człowieku! Fineasz: Ale ja nie chcę się z nią żenić. Ożenię się z nią dopiero za kilka lat. Moranica: To po co przy niej klękałeś? Fineasz: Chciałem się tylko zapytać czy mogę jej zawiązać buta. Moranica: Co?! Dziewczynka: Co?! Chłopiec: Uff. Moranica: No to zapomnijcie, że w ogóle tutaj byłam. Bawcie się dalej i lepiej idźcie już na tą nocną zabawę. (Później; Fineasz i Izabela siedzą w pokoju) Izabela: O rajciu! Co za dzień! Fineasz: Tak. Zwariowany. Chyba już wiesz co teraz robimy? Izabela: No pewnie! (Fineasz bierze Izabelę na ręce i kładzie ją na łóżko. Zaczynają się całować. Całuje ją coraz niżej w dół szyi i powoli ciąga jej bluzkę. Izabela będąc w samym staniku ciąga Fineaszowi podkoszulkę, a on jej zdejmuje biustonosz.) (Przed budynkiem, w którym teraz się bawią Fineasz i Izabela) Chłopiec: No nie. I jednak nie udało mi się popsuć ich związku. Dziewczynka: Nie przejmuj się! Grunt, że w ogóle nas nie zauważyli. Chłopiec: W sumie racja. Dziewczynka: A mama Izabela jest przecież dobrą matką. A Vanessa jest naszą rodziną. Nie jestem matką, ale jest ciocią, więc możesz u niej nocować na kilka dni. Chłopiec: Chyba masz rację. Jakby się rozwiedli to mógłbym się w ogóle nie urodzić. Dziewczynka: Właśnie! (do nich podchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Ehehej! Nie ładnie tak poglądać rodziców gdy się "bawią". Idźcie do domu. Chłopiec i dziewczynka: Dobrze. (Chłopiec i dziewczynka odchodzą) Moranica: Nareszcie poszli. (Moranica wyjmuje popcorn i ogląda Fineasza i Izabelę bawiących się w łóżku) Chłopiec: A pani to niby może ich poglądać? Moranica: Eee... chłopczyku już zamierzałam iść. Dziewczynka: A mogłaby nas pani odwiedź do domu? Słyszałam, że ma pani wehikuł czasu. Moranica: Pewnie! (mówi do siebie) Odwiozę ich do domu, a potem przyjdę tu później pooglądać porno na żywo. (Później; Moranica przychodzi do tego miejsca i zauważa śpiącego Fineasza i śpiącą Izabelę) Moranica: Co?! Już się skończyło?! Nie! Pie***one bachory! To wszystko ich wina! Nienawidzę dzieci! Przez nich tylko życie się psuje człowiekowi. (Napisy końcowe) Moranica: Jakby co to ten odcinek nie jest związany z główną przyszłością, którą ma na myśli autor. Czyli inne odcinki nie idą w stronę tej przyszłości, która była w tym odcinku. Autor tylko chciał pokazać kontynuację odcinka "Czas dojrzeć", którego niektórzy nie lubią i hejtują. Ej, gdzie moje majty?! Znowu coś mi znika?! Ach, zapomniałam. Przecież ja nie noszę majtek. Ale... zaraz! Gdzie mój zegarek?! KONIEC